


My Days With You

by tenpinesbluff



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpinesbluff/pseuds/tenpinesbluff
Summary: Alesia is dead. She was Danse’s whole world and now she's dead. As he wallows in grief he thinks back to the time he spent with her and what they had.





	My Days With You

    Her eyes were usually bright like the prewar sunsets. A beacon of hope in a world this had none of the sorts.   
Now as he looks at her they reflect a dull winter day. The kind where you want nothing but to stay in your bed forever. She looked dry, emotionless, dead. He brushes his thumb over her cheek, it’s stone cold.  
    He was always slightly jealous of her. She always seemed to find the good in everything. She told the worst jokes was slightly cocky but in the best way. She was his whole world, but now her lifeless corpse was in his arms.   
    A large unsteady breath escapes his lips. He doesn’t know why he expects her to suddenly smile and tell him it was one sick joke, but he does, to no avail. She just lays there and a sickening feeling fills his body as he stares at her.   
Just a few moments before she was speaking. Her voice echoed the room just before the gunshot did. He tries to replay the scene that had just played out in front of him.   
     He brushes a hand over her face closing her eyes for the last time. Two things had now filled his mind. The sunset is gone and Paladin Danse is alone.


End file.
